Ha Rómában vagy
by KatieWR
Summary: Antoniónak remek ötlete támad: nyaralás közben szeretné megnézni Rómát, és ehhez nem mást kér fel idegenvezetőnek, mint Romanót. Spamano, fluff, meg olyan semmi-nem-történik-yaoi. Ichinek ajánlva.


Ha Rómában vagy…

Romano leállította a robogóját a szálloda előtt, egyik lábával megtámasztotta magát. Felnézett az épületre, valami idióta spanyol cég építette pár évvel ezelőtt… s ha már náluk tartunk, megpillantotta a legidiótábbat mind közül. Vigyor, integetés, ragyogó zöld szemek, kreolos bőr, amit csak kiemelt a fehér ing, és a halványzöld rövidnadrág, amit viselt.  
- Hola! – rikkantotta vidáman, és megölelte a fiút, hogy majdnem eldőlt a járművel.  
- Vigyázz már, hé! – morogta, mikor elengedte, és inkább lekászálódott róla.  
- Milyen csinos vagy ma – duruzsolta a spanyol a fülébe, amire zavartan lehunyta a szemeit.  
Bőrsarut viselt, sötétkék rövidnadrágot, és majdnem fekete, mégis kék ujjatlan trikót, napszemüvegét fellökte a hajába, mikor megérkezett. Hiába a napfény, az ő bőre kevésbé volt barna, mint a másiké.  
- Egyáltalán, mit keres itt? – kérdezett rá.  
- Nyaralok – hangzott a vidám felelet.  
- Nyaralsz – ismételte némileg hűvösebben.  
- Mutasd meg nekem a városodat – bújt hozzá mosolyogva. – Megteszed, ugye?  
- Nem az én városom, itt mindent Nagyapus épített – válaszolta komolyan.  
- De az unokája vagy, te örököltél mindent, a te városod – jelentette ki, és a vállaira tette a kezét, kicsit lehajolt hozzá. – Szóval, megmutatod nekem Rómát?  
- Ha akarod – rándította meg a vállát. – Ülj fel mögém.  
Antonio átölelte a fiú derekát, egészen a hátához simult. Romano lehúzta fejéről a napszemüveget, és a kis jármű meglepő erővel ugrott meg alattuk. Az olasz kicsit gyorsan, ám meglepő ügyességgel és precizitással vezetett, s alig negyed óra múlva a reggeli dugók ellenére megálltak egy tér szélén.  
- La Fontana de Trevi – jelentette a fiú, és valóban: a tér túloldalán ott magasodott a híres kút, melyet már most körülrajzottak a turisták.  
Spain leugrott a járműről, és alig tudta megvárni, hogy Lovino is lekászálódjon róla. Ám akkor csak nekidőlt, és zsebre dugta a kezeit.  
- Na, gyere már – kapta el a karját, és húzta volna magát, ám az olasz egy tapodtat sem mozdult.  
- Nézz körül, én itt megvárlak – jelentette ki.  
- Miért? – hökkent meg a férfi. – Dobjunk pénzt a kútba!  
- Én itt élek – sóhajtott fel, utalva a hiedelemre.  
- Valami baj van? – váltott taktikát Antonio, és közelebb lépve hozzá levette róla a napszemüveget. A máskor világos, aranybarnás tekintet egészen elsötétült, s látszott benne a leheletnyi zöldes árnyalat. Nem nézett a spanyolra.  
- Nem, nincs – morogta szinte csak maga elé.  
- Non é veró – csóválta fejét. – Szóval, miért nem akarsz odajönni?  
Egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, és Antonio szerint most nagyon hasonlított gyerekkori önmagára.  
- Tömeg van – tért ki a válasz elől. Odafordult. Valóban.  
- A turisták? – kérdezett rá óvatosan.  
- Nem!  
- De igen – mosolyodott el, aztán fél karral magához ölelte, és finoman húzni kezdte magával. – Na, gyere szépen, megvédelek – biztatta vidáman, s bár a fiú ebben nem igazán volt biztos, mégis hagyta magát. Fogait összeszorította, kezei ökölben a zsebeiben, aztán egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve átkarolta a férfit, ezzel bizonyosságot nyerve, hogy az nem fogja otthagyni. Antonio közelebb vonta magához, hogy megnyugtassa.  
A turisták nem vettek róluk tudomást, Lovino mégis kissé feszülten pislogott körbe. A spanyol alaposan megnézte magának a kutat, érdeklődve hallgatta végig a rögtönzött, elmormogott kiselőadást róla. Aztán rituálisan pénzt dobott a vízbe, és éppen készültek menni, mikor egy lány kissé tört angollal megszólította Antoniót. Segítséget kért, hogy a barátnőjével mind a ketten szerepelhessenek pár fotón a kúttal.  
- Megvársz addig? – érdeklődte kissé aggodalmasan az idősebb. Romano kelletlenül bólintott, és intett egy irányba, majd arra is indult, hogy leüljön. Hátat fordított a víznek, időközben visszaszerzett napszemüvegét az orrára lökte, és egyik zsebéből előhúzta telefonját meg a hozzá tartozó fülest, hogy kirekessze a külvilágot. Közben próbált nem tudomást venni arról, hogy a két lány – egyik szőke, talán csak festett, és egész csinos, a másik barna, egészen átlagos – hogy körülrajongja a férfit. _Aki amúgy vele van._  
Percek múlva a barna hajú lány odaült mellé, és türelmesen megvárta, míg ő leállítja a zenét.  
- Ciao – köszönt halovány, bocsánatkérő mosollyal. – Michela vagyok – mondta olaszul.  
- Lovino – válaszolt mogorván.  
- Olasz vagy, igaz?  
- Helyi.  
- A barátod meg spanyol – biccentett. – Ne haragudj, amiért megzavartunk titeket. Tudod, a barátnőm, Gianna szereti az ilyen egy nyári szerelmeket, hiába mondtam neki, hogy ti egészen úgy tűntök, mintha egy pár lennétek, nem hagyta magát lebeszélni. Egyszerűen bukik a turistákra. – A fiú az utolsó mondatra már nem igazán figyelt. „Mintha egy pár lennétek…" Tényleg úgy festhettek vajon, mikor ő csak azért bújt oda hozzá, mert elege van a hazáját elárasztó turista tömegekből? – Jaj, de édes vagy, pirulsz! – nevetett fel a lány.  
- Ne nevess! – mordult rá.  
- Bocsánat – visszakozott szélesen mosolyogva. – Amúgy meg ne aggódj, amint leesett neki, hogy Gianna fűzi, rögvest szólt, hogy csak ezt az egy napot tölti itt. Viszont olyan képeket tud készíteni, amilyet eddig senki, talán valami művész?  
- Olyasmi – rándította meg a vállát közlékenyen.  
A hiányzó két személy ekkor indult feléjük nevetgélve. A spanyol rámosolygott társára, és levette róla a napszemüveget.  
- Ejnye, Romano, illetlenség úgy beszélgetni valakivel, hogy az nem látja a szemeidet – feddte meg a fejét csóválva.  
- Ha még egyszer hozzányúlsz, beleborítalak a kútba! – mordult rá a férfira, és kikapta kezéből a tárgyat, majd az egyik szárával a pólójára akasztotta. Az már fel sem tűnt neki, hogy spanyolul beszélt. – Idióta – szusszantott még, aztán a lányok felé fordult. – Arrivederci – vetette oda nekik, majd megindult a robogója felé, azzal a legkevésbé sem foglalkozva, hogy a vendége követi-e egyáltalán.  
Spain elköszönés után az olasz után lendült, fél úton karolta magához, s bár a fiú konokul hallgatott, megkérdezte: – Mi baj? – Választ nem kapott, s a „házigazda" akkor szólalt meg legközelebb, amikor bejelentette következő úti céljukat.  
Így telt a napjuk fele: Romano magában fortyogott, bár valójában maga sem tudta, mi a baja, és csak akkor szólt, ha a város nevezetességeiről beszélt; Antonio próbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni, de minden kísérlete kudarcba fulladt, kivéve, ha Róma fénykoráról vagy a művészetről volt szó.  
Délután egy eldugott (szigorúan turistamentes!) pizzázóban ebédeltek, ahol az olasz láthatóan felengedett, viccelődött a pincérekkel, mert ismerték már. A férfi mosolyogva nyugtatta pillantását rajta, miközben ő leadta a rendelésüket. Amikor egy pillanatra találkozott a tekintetük, a fiú elpirult, és látványosan a szomszéd teraszon nyíló vörös virágokat kezdte figyelni. Aztán óvatosan visszapillantott a szeme sarkából, és az arca már egy paradicsom színével vetekedett.  
- Mit bámulsz?! – mordult rá kissé ellenségesen. Antonio előre dőlt a székben, és megfogta az asztalon pihenő kezét.  
- Úgy láttam, most már megnyugodtál – mondta nyugodtan. – Tévedtem?  
- Ne-nem… Ez a hely… megnyugtató – mormolta maga elé, és zavarában összefűzött ujjaikat tüntette ki figyelmével.  
- Ha a sajátjaid közt lehetsz, az mindig jó érzés – bólintott megértően. – Szóval, miért haragszol rám?  
- Semmiért – válaszolta, és újra oldalra pillantott.  
- Mégsem akartál hozzám szólni egész délelőtt – emlékeztette félre döntött fejjel.  
- Hagyjál már… – motyogta, ahogy lejjebb csúszott a széken. Antonio nevetett, hüvelykujjával megcirógatta a kézfejét, mire rezzent fogásában a másik keze.

- Tényleg, itt még nem jártunk – bökött Romano Colosseum alakú ostyájára a sokgombócos fagyija tetején. A nap már kezdett vöröses árnyalatot adni a városnak, alkonyodott.  
- Mert oda most megyünk – hangzott a válasz. Antonio bólogatott, aztán hirtelen mozdulattal fogai közé kapta a fagylalt díszét. – Hé! Adod vissza! – háborodott fel a tulajdonos, és utána kapott – kezei foglaltak lévén (fagylalt, robogó kormány) – a fogaival. Ennek eredményeként egy hosszú pillanatig meglepve bámultak egymás szemeibe közvetlen közelről, aztán a fiatalabb visszarántotta a fejét, fogai közt a híres építmény másának felével. – Légy boldog – morogta sértődötten, miután elrágcsálta az édességet, és hozzákezdett a fagyijához.  
- Az vagyok – nevetett rá.  
- Siessünk, el fogunk késni – szólalt meg hirtelen, mikor végeztek a hűsítővel.  
- Bezár a banzáj, vagy mi? – pislogott meglepetten a spanyol, de a fiú csak a fejét rázta.  
- Mutatni akarok valamit – jelentette ki rejtélyesen.  
- Nahát, mit? – kérdezte rögtön, ahogy felült mögé a robogóra.  
- Nem mondom meg – rázta fejét, és indított.  
- Naaa, mondd el, kérlek – kérte a füléhez hajolva, aztán hűvös ajkait a nyakához érintette.  
- Ezt most hagyd abba! – pillantott hátra mérgesen. – Így nem tudok vezetni!  
- Amúgy is elég egyedi a vezetési stílusod – nevetgélt, mire Romano könyöke a bordái közt landolt.  
- Ne szólj be! És kapaszkodj – szólította fel, és a jármű megugrott alattuk.  
Macskaköves, eldugott, szűk utcákon haladtak végig, elkerülve a város koraesti forgalmát. Antonio minden tájékozódási képessége ellenére sem tudta volna megmondani, merről jöttek, amikor egyszerre kibukkantak a Colosseum árnyékában.  
Romano még véletlenül sem vesződött a sorban állással, megragadva a spanyol kezét, előre húzta a sor mellett, és a mogorva tekintetű jegyszedőhöz lépett. Pár percig diskurált a nővel, aztán magához intette a férfit, és szó nélkül bementek az épületbe. De nem a látogatóknak fenntartott útvonalon indultak el, hanem már az első lezárt lépcsőnél kifeszített madzag alatt átbújtak és megindultak felfelé.  
- Nem veszélyes ez? – érdeklődte Antonio.  
- Nem az. Legalábbis nekünk semmiképpen – válaszolta.  
- Hová tartunk?  
- Fel, a legtetejére. – A spanyol hirtelen megtorpant, és elbámult a folyosó irányába, ami a lépcsőtől nyílt. Ekkor már magasabban jártak.  
- Mintha láttam volna valakit… De ide nem engedik fel a turistákat, ugye? – kérdezte. Romano meresztette a szemét, de senkit nem látott.  
- Lehet, hogy Róma Nagyapust láttad – szólt egészen halkan. – Mondják, hogy itt bujkál a városban… Tőle nem kell tartanunk. Gyere – húzta tovább maga után.  
Egy ponttól nem tudtak feljebb menni, így is több emelet magasan voltak már az épületen. Romano kilépdelt az egyik árkád szélére, és végigtekintett a városon, mely a nyugvó nap fényében pompázott.  
- Che bello – mormolta Spain olaszul, mikor hátulról átölelte a fiút. – Szóval itt rejtegeted a vonzerődet.  
- Mi a…?! – kénytelen volt a férfi felé fordulni, ám az hamarabb megcsókolta, mint hogy ő a mondat végére ért volna. Nem is igazán volt ellenvetése. – Szóval, ezt tervezted egész nap, Spagna?  
- Ugyan, kicsi Italia, úgy ismersz te engem?  
- Pontosan úgy – bólogatott, de hagyta, hogy a férfi finoman az oszlopnak tolja, s amíg ő a naplementét figyelte, addig a másik gyengéden a nyakát kényeztette. Csendesen sóhajtott egyet, majd óvatosan hátrébb tolta magától a vállainál fogva, hogy felnézhessen a narancs fénytől egészen különlegessé váló zöld szemekbe. Aztán karjai a vállakról a spanyol nyakába csúsztak, hogy odahúzhassa magához egy csókra. Csak akkor állította meg az őt simogató kezet, mikor az feljebb húzta a pólóját, hogy a nadrágjába nyúlhasson. – Nem itt kéne – suttogta a mellkasának.  
- Ne légy ünneprontó – kérte, s próbálta kiszabadítani kezét, ám a fiú annál erősebben szorította.  
- Itt minden koszos, és megláthatnak, és ránk fogják zárni a helyet, én nem maradok itt éjszakára – sorolta aggályait, és egy mély levegővétel után felnézett a férfira. – Menjünk inkább hozzám.  
- Rendben – ölelte magához, és összeborzolta a haját.  
A nap lebukott az épületek sokasága mögé, egyre sötétebb lett, kénytelenek voltak elindulni lefelé.  
- És amúgy is… Ha ez egy randevú volt, akkor szégyelld magad, mert én hurcibáltalak mindenhová, még a fagyidat is én fizettem, és még csak el sem hívtalak – na nem mintha az én dolgom lenne –, és még csajozni is leálltál – dohogta, mikor már a robogó felé tartottak.  
- Féltékeny vagy? – kérdezett rá egyenesen.  
- Mi? Dehogy!  
- Dehogynem – mosolygott, és magához ölelte. – Neked kisugárzásod van – jelentette ki. – A lányt észre sem vettem volna, ha nem jön oda.  
- Mindannyiunknak van – vont vállat.  
- De a tiéd különleges – tette hozzá. – Egyszerre tűnsz még szinte gyereknek és mégis idősnek, a kultúrád a mai napig virágzik, olyan múltra tekinthetsz vissza, amilyen nem mindenkinek adatott meg, szóval légy nagyon büszke magadra, érted?  
Hosszú percekig csendben volt, csak bújt a férfi karjaiba. Aztán mélyet, reszketőset sóhajtott.  
- … én is szeretlek, Spagna.

KatieCat; 2012. szeptember 6-8.


End file.
